On the other side of the miror
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: Ike is rich , handsome and popular why does he needs love? A curse will make him understand why and change him for ever.Upcomming Marth x Ike and hints of Zelda x Link. No lemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: False reflection

**Hey everyone! just a quick note before we get started. This story is Inspired of the movie Beastly. It's almost the same story exept I changed a few Things. The characters are from ssbb. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! also this story has Ike X Marth upcoming and there are hints of Link x Zelda. No lemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And now let's move on to our next contestant. Please welcome Ike!"

Ike got on the stage as the other student of the university cheered for him. Being the 19 year old son of a famous tv reporter was a big advantage for him. Handsome and extremely famous at his school, Ike always considered that beauty was the most important thing in life.

"To succeed in life you must be beautiful. If when you were born you missed the boat of beauty, then you better start trying to get yourself a new face! But what does that have to do with wanting to become president of the ecologic association? nothing... to be honest I don't care about this hole save the world thing I just presented myself because it will get me even more popular and I know you guys will vote for me because I'm already popular and very handsome. Thank you for listening!''

As Ike went of the stage under a thunder of cheers he noticed a brown haired girl that was looking at him with an evil look in her eyes. He didn't have the time to take a good look at her. She left the room as Snake, Ike's best friend, and Samus, Ike's girlfriend, came to congratulate him

* * *

Later that day while Ike was walking in the school's corridors with his gang he noticed that someone had written on his campaign posters.

**DON'T VOTE FOR THAT JERK!**

And not far away, still holding a crayon in her hand, was the mysterious girl from earlier.

"who's the girl over there" asked Ike

"oh! her name is Zelda but we call her the witch because she's kind of weird. She hangs out with Link. Poor guy..." answered snake

" I hope you're not too pissed of about my little art demonstration." The witch alias Zelda said sarcastically

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ike "are you jealous of my popularity or something?"

" Jealous of a guy like you? Not even in you dreams! I just don't think you would do a good president. I'd prefer someone else that actually cares about something else than beauty. Don't you Marth?"

The so-called Marth jumped at the mention of his name. "I I- just don't get me into this Zelda" he said

"Anyways I really hope everyone got the message and that you won't get what you want for once" Zelda said

With that said she walked away grabbing on her way the arm a young and blond man. Ike decided to go talking to Marth to know if he had anything to do with all of this. But before he could say anything Marth started talking "I'm glad I finally met you after spending 3 years at this school without you even notice me even thought I'm in all your classes." He held a hand up and Ike shook it.

"You must be a very quiet person. Are going at the campaign's party?" Ike asked

"I don't have a choice I work there"

"you... work there?"

"yes not everyone is as rich as you I'm afraid. Anyways I have to go... Nice to meet you" sighted Marth

"Bye and don't forget to vote for me!"

Marth didn't answered and Ike watch him walk away before returning to his friends. Even with that little accident He wasn't worried and was sure to win.

* * *

"Dad I'm home" Ike called

There was a quick hey and Ike's dad was back talking on his phone. Ike sighted and went in the kitchen to eat.

"Not a word peach. just go back home see your family" He said to the housekeeper angrily

" Mario and Luigi are in Jamaica and you know it" she answered

"whatever"

Ike quickly finished eating and went to his room to sleep.

* * *

The next day the principal announced Ike as the winner of the elections. Everyone cheered or didn't show their unhappiness exept for one person. _The witch isn't happy you won _Snake texted him. Speaking of her... Ike saw Zelda pass and went to talk to her.

" Zelda wait! to show you that I'm a good person and so that you can forgive Come to the party tonight and I'll give you tickets for the green party in a week" Ike said

"I don't know at what game you're playing but I'll play too. I'll come to give you a second chance. I hope you won't miss It. " She anwsered

* * *

At the party Ike met Marth again. The blunette was placing pots on the tables.

"hey there"Ike said

"Last time I talked to you was the first and the last time" Marth answered

"You didn't tell me why you were working here"

"To pay for my studies... Oh do you want to take a picture with me for the school magazine? I'm the organiser of the party so it's your role as new president" The blunette said pointing at a camera man

"well of course"

The two boys posed for the picture. Ike looked down at Marth and saw him smile. Without knowing why, that smile warmed his heart and Ike smiled too. The cameraman took the picture and went away.

"It was nice to talk with you again. But now I have to go work" said Marth

"Bye try to have fun even if you work"

Marth smiled again and walked away. Ike turned around and noticed Zelda in the crowd. He smirked.

"You didn't think I would actually give you tickets did you?"

"I came to give you another chance, looks like your not worth it" Zelda answered coldly

"I don't need another chance but you need a new life!"

"You're going to regret that!"

"Think you're scaring me? Try again! "

Ike turned around and walked away. He didn't notice the look full of hate that Zelda gave him nor did he see her eyes glow in an scary way.

* * *

Ike was dancing with his girlfriend when a sudden headache hit him. Everything around him began too turn. Feeling cold and hot at the same time he left the dancing floor. Now his vision was getting blurry. Stumbling he went on the balcony of the building. The fresh air made him feel better. Or that was what he thought...

"feeling okay Ike?" Asked a voice

Ike turned around only to find himself nose to nose with... Zelda

"I see you're confused to see me here. When I told you you where going too regret what you've done I was serious'' she continued

Raising her arm she pressed Ike's arm. The drawing of a tree appeared.

"You have one year beforethe flowers of the tree blossom. Only the words_ I love you _will free you from this curse but they have to be sincere if not... you will stay like that for ever!"

"Like... what?

Then Ike saw his reflection in the mirror... And had a horrified scream. His face was full of scars and piercings. He had lines tattooed all over the body and his beautiful hairs were gone...

"don't forget... You have one year to free yourself..." Zelda murmured. Then she disapeared

"Zelda wait!" shouted Ike. But she was gone...

* * *

**Here chapter one is done! i'll try to upload chapter two as soon as possible**

**PLS review**


	2. Chapter 2: ocean of despair,drop of hope

**Hey there! I'm back with the second chapter!**

**here you get to meet another character and Marth has a much bigger role. Enjoy!**

* * *

''Hello son'' said Ike's dad ''why are the lights off?''

Mr. Greil made a move to open the lights but was stopped by his son.

''Wait dad! can I ask you something first?''

'' Sure, what is it?''

'' Why do you love me?''

'' What kind of question is that? I love you because you are my son!''

Then, without waiting for a reply, he turned the light switch on... And found himself face to face with his transformed son.

* * *

The next days for Ike were spent by visiting multiple kinds of doctor to see if there was any way of changing him back. After tons of visits Mr. Greil abbandoned the researches and hid his son in an isolated house promising to come and visit. But he never did. Ike had nothing to do. His only company was peach, the housekeeper, and his laptop. After two weeks of solitude there was a knock at the door. Ike went to see.

"Who is it?" he asked

" My name is Pit. I was sent here by Mr. Greil to be the tutor of his son"

" Go away, you won't be able to teach me anything... I'm to horrible to see"

"Well that wont stop me. You see I'm blind since the age of 15"

Ike oppened the door and a brown haired boy entered

" You have to be my tutor?" Ike asked suspiciously "you look barely 16"

" The appearance is not important, it's what you have in your heart and head that counts"

Ike showed Pit his room and went in the living room there he saw peach cleaning.

" I can't believe my Dad sent me a blind person to teach me stuff! If he thinks I'm going to do the efford of learning when my whole life is ruined well he is wrong!"

" He looks like a very nice person you should Try. Remember you still have a chance to lift the curse." anwsered Peach

" Nobody will ever fall in love with a monster like me. I' m too ugly. I don' t have a chance"

" The heart have its reasons"

"Yeah right... I'm not eating tonight, don' t but a plate for me"

Ike went to his room and opened facebook. There he saw a lot of bad comments about him. He deleted his account. In his documents he found the picture he took with Marth at the party and seeing it made him smile. He decided to go see him...

* * *

Ike arrived in front of Marth's house just in time to see him run out of it.

" ELISSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Marth called

He got into a dark alley and Ike followed him. What he saw there he would never forget it. Two men where holding in respect a Girl who looked older than Marth. One of them saw Marth and said

"Hey Elisse, give us the money if you want your brother to stay alive"

The so called Elisse made a move to jump on the man holding her but missed. Marth got pushed against a wall and was knocked out. Ike decided to help. Pushing the man in front of him, he managed to get to Marth, he took him in his arms and ran back to Marth's house. Cautiosly laying Marth in the corridor he made sure he wouldn't get cold. Then he ran back to the alley. While running, he heard a loud BANG. When he arrived he saw Elisse with a gun in her hands and a dead man at her feet.

" You killed my brother! You're going to pay for that! Your brother is a dead man" Shouted the other man before running away.

Ike ran to Elisse and told her

" Send Marth to my house, he'll be safe there"

" I can protect my brother myself!" anwsered Elisse

" No you can't, This man knows where you live and anyways you don' t have a choice if you don' t send him to my house, I'll tell the police you killed someone!"

Elisse finally agreed and even if Ike knew it probably broke her heart to do so he didn't chance his mind. Marth was his only hope to break the curse and he was not ready to let it go.

* * *

**Well that's it I-**

**Pit: Wait a minute ! What the hell? You made me blind? Did you forget I'm a captain and I'm supposed to have perfct vision?**

**Me: No but I wanted to give you a role and I chose this one. Anyways ther's a surprise at the end for all the characters so stop complaining!**

**Pit: Blah Blah Blah I want my sight back!**

**As I was saying I know it's a little short but I'm planning on uploadind the third chapter soon.**

**PlS review**


End file.
